


Поводок (Leash)

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: От автора: Шерлок - маленькая собачка Джона.На толстом мягком ковре на коленях стоял консультирующий детектив Шерлок Холмс. Поводок, прикрепленный к туго оплетающему кожу ошейнику, был привязан к одной из ножек стула, на котором сидел Джон...





	Поводок (Leash)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896408) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 



На толстом мягком ковре на коленях стоял консультирующий детектив Шерлок Холмс. Поводок, прикрепленный к туго оплетающему кожу ошейнику, был привязан к одной из ножек стула, на котором сидел Джон. Доктор, сидя за столом, непринужденно болтал с группой окружающих его женщин, пока Шерлок готов был провалиться сквозь землю от стыда и унижения.

Хотя член Шерлока, кажется, думал по-другому. С самого начала чаепития он пульсировал от желания, выделял обильное количество смазки, больно упирался в ширинку брюк, да и вообще доставлял Шерлоку достаточно неудобств. Со смехом и ехидными комментариями, они положили блюдце прямо под пах еще больше покрасневшего Шерлока, чтобы тот не запачкал ковер предъэякулятом.

Унижение было слишком сильным, чтобы его терпеть, но от тихого жужжания и больших вибраций по всему телу кружилась голова, и жаловаться было сложно. Шерлок непроизвольно застонал, когда волна возбуждения заставила его сжать бедра от испытываемого экстаза, наслаждения и... страха. Страха? Да. Дело в том, что он был не единственным на поводке. Каждую женщину сопровождала собака. Он просто знал — не сказал, но знал — что ждет его в ближайшем будущем.

— Джон, тебе не кажется, что пора начинать? — спросила одна из женщин и дрожь пробежала по телу Шерлока.  
— Я не думаю, что наши кобели очень уж заинтересовались вашей сукой, — пожаловалась другая, — Они до сих пор не проявили к нему, — она указала на Шерлока, — никакого интереса.  
— О, они заинтересуются, — спокойно сказал Джон и в его голосе Шерлок услышал усмешку, — Я подготовился.

Шерлок не мог увидеть что происходило наверху, но по звуку, Джон поставил на стол маленький флакончик.  
— Искусственные феромоны. Если я прысну пару капель на его задницу, вам придется хорошо постараться, чтобы сдержать ваших собак в узде, — Он сделал паузу, посмотрев в лица женщинам, — В противном случае вы даже сделать ничего не успеете прежде, чем они набросятся на него.

Страх, отвращение и какое-то больное, иррациональное желание распространились по телу Шерлока после того, как Джон закончил свою речь. Мысль, что его по очереди будут трахать семь разных собак заставила желудок свернуться в узел, а член, как это ни странно, набух еще сильнее. 

***

С протяжным вздохом Шерлок вынырнул из своего тревожного сна. Кошмара. Пока глаза беспорядочно осматривали окружающую его действительность, — он немного успокоился, обнаружив привычную обстановку собственной спальни, — кожей Шерлок почувствовал липкую влажность на своих пижамных штанах.

Еще одна мысль пришла в его гениальный мозг прежде, чем он смог бы погрязть в ненависти и отвращении к самому себе. Да! Конечно! Собака жертвы могла съесть некоторые улики!

В следующую секунду он уже выскальзывал из своей кровати — сон был забыт — и звал Джона, поднимаясь вверх по лестнице. Им нужно было поймать убийцу! Им нужно раскрыть преступление!


End file.
